


Keeps Getting Better

by Arrowverse_ship



Series: The Playlist [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse_ship/pseuds/Arrowverse_ship
Summary: Inspired by Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera.Kara undergoes the effects of Red K and is a bitch to Lena
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630168
Kudos: 66





	Keeps Getting Better

"Another good save Supergirl," Alex says with glee over the comms

"Thanks, Alex!" Kara says with a laugh. After a pause, "I'm going to go visit Lena now if you don't need me anymore."

"No, go ahead! We will do the debriefing later!" Alex says

Without a word, Kara is flying towards L-Corp.

A few minutes later, she lands on the balcony of the CEOs office with a soft thud and enters without being invited or even looking inside.

"Hello, Lena," Kara says smoothly.

"Supergirl, what are you doing here? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Lena says, gesturing to the man on the other side of her desk.

Kara glares at him, "You can go now. I need her for some superhero business."

Not wanting to argue with Supergirl, the man gets up and leaves immediately.

After the door closes, Lena spins in her chair and looks at Kara, "What's going on now?"

"What? Oh! No, I don't need you for anything. I just didn't like how he was looking at what's mine."

"Yours? Kara, we aren't even dating! We kissed once, and then you blushed, stuttered, and flew away! We haven't spoken about it since! That was a crucial meeting that you interrupted to be a complete ass!"

"Maybe I came here to talk about Lena! Did you think of that?!"

"No. Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not anymore. I'm leaving. Go get back your man." With that, Kara flew out of the brunette CEO's office with a flash of red creeping down her veins.

"He's not my man. I just want you," Lena whispered to herself while she sunk into her desk chair. "Wait. Did I see something red on Kara's neck?"

Meanwhile at the DEO

"ALEX!!!!!!" Winn yelled across the DEO

"What do you want, Winn?" Alex asked, annoyed. He had been bugging her all day about random things.

"I know you are probably annoyed with me, but this is serious! Some of the agents were cleaning up the scene where Supergirl had her fight earlier and found a weird substance and had it sent to me to analyze. Well, the substance was red kryptonite! Kara is in danger!" Winn said as fast as he could

"First, breathe. Second, we need to find Supergirl immediately!"

Just then, Alex's phone started ringing; it was Lena.

"Lena! Kara said she was going to see you! Is she still there?"

"No, she was a complete ass to me and the gentleman I had in my office, and then she left."

"Damn it! Do you know where she was headed?"

"She didn't say."

"Damn it! Thanks, Lena! I need to find her! She might be in danger!"

"Does this have something to do with the red flash I saw on her neck?"

"You saw a red flash? That means she was infected, and we need to contain her now!"

"Contain her? What do you mean?"

"Kara was infected by red kryptonite; it makes her reveal what she is truly feeling but in the worst ways possible."

"So, that is what she was a bitch."

"Yeah, probably."

"Now I feel horrible for yelling at her. I'm on my way to the DEO. I'm going to help any way I can" without another word Lena hung up

"Ok, Winn, we have no clue where Supergirl is, and Lena is on her way to help find her." 

"Rodger, that boss!"

At L-Corp

Lena had just hung up the phone and was gathering her things to head to the DEO.

"Jess, I need you to reschedule all of my meetings for today, and if Supergirl or Mrs. Danvers comes here, let me know immediately!"

"Ok, boss," Jess says not giving it a second thought

Lena leaves and heads straight to her car. Little did she know someone was waiting for her. 

"Hey Lena," Kara says in a sultry voice wearing a tight black suit, its similar to her super suit but has pants. 

"Kara! What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me" Lena said while she sneakily stuck her had in her jacket pocket dialed the Alex

"Oh, I am. But what better way to express that then to punish you."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Lena asked with an eyebrow raise

Kara used her superspeed and before Lena could blink the superhero was holding her in the air by her throat

"I'm going to show you that I could _crush_ you if I wanted to. That I could _make_ you be mine."

Kara squeezed a little tighter

"Kara...stop...please" Lena said between gasps for air

"Why should I? The world would be a better place without another Luthor."

"You...don't...mean...that," Lean said while starting to let tears fall "Kara...believes...in...me"

"Kara Danvers is weak," Supergirl smized.

"Kara Danvers is strong and kind!" someone yelled from behind Kara, she dropped Lena and spun around, "Alex. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you, Kara. You aren't in your right mind, you have been contaminated by red kryptonite."

"Duh! Maybe I like it better this way! Ever think of that!"

Behind her, Agent Vasquez snuck up and stabbed a syringe with a kryptonite infused need full of super tranquilizer into her neck. Kara fell to the ground, and Alex ran over and slapped some meta cuffs on her and signaled to her team to take Supergirl back to the DEO.

"Lena, are you ok?"

"I'll be ok. I'm sure this is going to bruise, though."

"Do you want to come back to the DEO with me. Make sure she is ok?"

"No. I think I just want to go home and take a bath. After all of this, I don't know if I can face her again."

"I understand. Just know that this wasn't her" with that Alex walked to her bike and headed back to the DEO

Hours later at the DEO

Kara woke up on a sunbed with Alex looking over her

"Alex? How did I get here?"

"We had to apprehend you in the garage at L-Corp. You were holding Lena in a chokehold while under the effects of red kryptonite."

"No" was all Kara could say before she started bawling, "she probably hates me now."

"I don't think she hates you, but I know she is hurt. She is at her apartment trying to relax and forget about all of this"

"I need to go to her, Alex!" Kara says and starts to get up

"Kara, you can't leave yet! We need to make sure all of the red k is out of your system."

"Well, do all the tests you need to do! Fast! I need to go see her now!"

"Ok, let's get started."

Hours later, all of the tests are complete, and Kara is confirmed red kryptonite free.

She immediately flys to Lena's loft. She lands on the balcony with a soft thud and knocks on the window.

Lena looks up from where she's sitting on the couch and gestures for Kara to come in

"Lena, I just want to say that..."

"Kara, save it. I know that you are sorry and I know it wasn't you. But you have to understand that what I was seeing was someone I care deeply for threatening me and hurting me" she says the last part gesturing to her neck

Kara winces and answers, "Dumb question, but does it hurt?"

"Yes, but I'll be ok."

"I just want to say that everything I said while under the effects of red k was not true!"

"Oh? So then you don't want to talk about that kiss we shared?"

Kara blushes a deep crimson, "I mean, only if you do."

"I think I'd rather show you," Lena says as she gets up and saunters over to where Kara stands. She takes hold of each side of her cape and kisses her with as much passion as she could. Kara froze for a second before melting into it and trying to show just as much enthusiasm. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Kara Danvers."

"I love you too, Lena Luthor."

They kissed, and Kara showed her how sorry she was for the rest of the night.


End file.
